A Young Squirrel's Story
by slug-cat
Summary: The royal historian has an interview with Charlotte after the gang go on tour. Find out about her past as well as what happened after that amazing performance. And most perhaps the most important question of all, Is she crushing on Kenny? Find out all this and more in this fic and welcome to the debut of this category!
1. Chapter 1

Hello there Charlotte, as you already know I'm working on a book about Kenny, Grahame and all of you that put on that marvelous play. I was wondering if you could tell me some things about you, and what your story is.

Me? Oh, you wouldn't want to do anything about me. Everyone knows that Kenny is the star of any story regarding Roundbrook's theatrical sensation. Well, I suppose if you really want my story it can't hurt. Well here goes nothing:

Let's see, I grew up my whole life in Round Brook, same everyone else in the story except of course Grahame. Both my parents are tailors and we live upstairs from the shop. I sometimes help out there and I'm quite a skilled tailor thanks to my dads but I also liked to escape from the shop and do other things.

Um do you mind telling me-

What I would do? Well, I always had a soft spot for the outdoors and so exploring was always a thrill but what I really love is reading. I believe that any sort of book can be worth a good read if written skillfully.

So would you say that you're like Kenny in that way?

I'm like Kenny? Yes well you could say so...

I didn't meet Kenny 'till we went to school together, I mean he is a little younger than me so it made sense. To be honest, I did find him intriguing. I mean, it wasn't really him but the things he liked and what he talked about and he was interested in. It wasn't 'till we were older that he started fascinating me as himself, not just what he liked, but who he was. However I think it was when we were on tour doing the play that Kenny and I really began to bond. But enough about Kenny… I'll get back to him later, my life is more than just the play you know.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, Kenny tells me you worked at George's bookstore, is that true?

Oh yes yes yes, George's bookshop! I forgot to tell you all about that, my apologies. One night when I was younger I went to a friend's house to play while my dads went to the tavern for some drinks, while they were there they met George, or as he was called then, Sir George. Anyways, they heard he was retiring and was planning on setting up a shop in town. Now at the time Old Pops Possum had just moved out of the house next door after his fishing supplies business went dry so they added a word that the place next door was open to get. So after it was settled that George would have a bookshop next door he went to recruiting staff members. Now, it's not that he needed a lot of help desperately but he wanted to keep the shop open when he wasn't there. He of course already knew me, I would peek from behind the door when ever he and my dads were talking and was gracious to join me into the room and ask me about the latest book I had been reading. Oh sorry, should I slow down for you to copy all that?

Oh heavens no! Carry on,

So anyways, he knew I was bookish even if my popularity within school diminished that somewhat. So he asked if I wanted to be his assistant, I could ring up books, help people find things (within George's abstract organising system), I would run the store when he wasn't there, and of course I would get paid. So it was set that I would work at his store. It started only on the weekends you know, with school and everything. But then I was able to work at other times, especially when George had to leave for something.

Did you enjoy your shifts at the bookshop?

Did I like working? I loved it! Grant it there were a lot of times when I would get bored because our town isn't (or at least wasn't) the most literate. Or rather, folks can read but if they want to is another question altogether. There's a lot of down time working at the shop but that means I can read. George has great books?

How many of his have you read?

I can't say I've read every book in George's shop but I have read a whole lot of them. Actually, now that you mention it I should tell you that me and Kenny have a little contest running to see who has read the most of George's books. I believe I'm beating Kenny by about 9 books at the moment but War and Peace is taking a while so he's catching up...


End file.
